


It's Only Been Three Days

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: John has gone to Edinburgh for a conference leaving his boyfriend Sherlock behind in London.





	It's Only Been Three Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts), [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> KittieHill asked someone to write her a story that is "happy and smutty". Well I hope I've achieved the first, and I've implied the second.
> 
> I hope you like it :-)

John shuffles into his tiny hotel room and dumps his phone, wallet and laptop onto the small side table. He changes as quickly as possible for bed, the heating is broken so there is nothing to keep the cold of winter in Edinburgh at bay. 

He huddles under the duvet and grabs his phone, hits the speed dial and waits a few moments for the call to be picked up. As soon as it connects he murmurs, “Miss you.”

“It’s only been three days.” Sherlock's tinny voice replies down the line.

“Feels like longer.” He sighs and shifts in the uncomfortable hotel bed, it is just a little too soft for him and he longs for home and his bed and the detective he shares it with.

“You could have stayed and helped with the Wilson case, it would have been fun.”

“I know love, but this conference was booked months ago. I just wish it was over so I could come home to you.” He wiggles down under the covers a little more to try to hide from the chill in the air.

“You should have paid more for a better hotel, one with proper heating.”

John pauses, then says carefully, “How did you know about the heating?”

Before Sherlock has a chance to answer there is a knock at the door that causes John to jump in shock.

“Sorry, hold on, there's someone here, maybe they’ve got news about the boiler.”

John shivers as he leaves the relative warmth of the bed and leaves his phone on the side table, then dashes to the door. He pulls it open and steps back in alarm when he sees Sherlock standing in the dingy corridor with an overnight bag in his hand.

“I thought maybe I’d come and see you.” Sherlock says into his own phone while smirking and staring directly into John’s eyes. The words are echoed very quietly through John’s phone by the bed.

John stares at Sherlock in shock, hardly able to believe that he is there.

Sherlock slowly lowers his phone and hangs up, never breaking eye contact. “Maybe I can help keep you warm.”

John takes a deep breath to gather his composure and replies, “How do you propose you do that?”

Sherlock stalks into the room, pushes the door closed behind him and drops his bag onto the floor. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“Hmm, I’m sure we can.” John says grabbing a fistful of Sherlock’s coat and dragging him in for a desperate kiss, backing up towards the bed and taking Sherlock with him.

Very soon neither man is at all bothered by the lack of heating, and they are far too busy to think about the uncomfortable bed. By the time they fall asleep wrapped up in each other the guests in the neighbouring rooms have far more urgent complaints for management than the heating.

**Author's Note:**

> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr, and I LOVE comments :-)
> 
> I've just realised this could also work for @Meredelicious's Headcanon Pillow Fight, where she has challenged people to write little fluffy happy fics. Her very cute ficlet can be found [here](https://meredelicious.tumblr.com/post/171957468571/headcanon-pillow-fight).


End file.
